To be with you
by mInGuI
Summary: Hey, Morgiana, lets believe in a big lie?.Let's pretend that there is only us in this world. Let's pretend that we have no past or future. Let's pretend that our feelings are the same, with the same intensity. And if we try hard enough we can pretend that we will be eternally happy.
1. Morning 1

** Magi isn't mine **

**So I love so much this couple and don't have almost any fanfic with then two, so I make my xD**

**Guys, English isn't my first language so if have any mistake there plis warn me so I can correct them anyway I hope you like and fall in love with this couple like I xD**

For me this feeling is treacherous

Because it prevents you from seeing the truth of the person whom the feeling. I could not see who was my mother until she admit it was her who killed my brothers, if she didn't admit, my love for her would invented any excuse to block the truth, and I would pretend that everything was fine.

But after all these years it happened again.

The truth was there all the time when I was with her, she loved another. But she was too gentle, too protective, too concerned to me, so I couldn't stop this feelings for her.

So before we separated, I asked her to marry with me and I would continue to talk about these things if she hadn't stopped me, even with rejection ,I do not regret ,at the fact my feelings are still the same as I said would be .

Hey Morgiana has been a year, where are you?

I hate the morning no matter how much sleep ,I still feel sleepy or maybe it's just tiredness which never leave me.

I can not forget those six months, which I could sleep in the same room as she,I tried to stay up when they were sleeping or getting up early just to see how her face was while sleeping, anyway the tiredness always beat me and never got see how she was, (and she woke up before everyone else).

Does she snore?

Made noises?

Wriggling?

She spoke while sleeping?

Alibaba said she is quiet but I believe he hides how she is just for him ..

I'm 6 months in several missions to strengthen the Empire Kou and indirectly helping that woman, anyway is better than staying at the castle.

I have to continue my quest to end some thieves who are robbing our colonies.

I get up and put my clothes and come out of my little tent, I do not need helpers,they are just spies of that woman.

After a few hours I get a forest where supposedly are thieves. The powers of Zagan get stronger here, I do not need it anyway.

"Hey go away!" -A voice from the middle of the forest is spoken

I say nothing, it is not necessary, so it appears a bunch of men the number was fifteen, twenty, thirty? Tt not make any difference.

A man ,apparently the leader starts talking for me to surrender or anything like that .. I remain silent.

They all come attack me, the Djin equipment active and soon the monsters start coming out of my arm and attack those people, people who have their own reasons to attack me (in this case defend themselves ,uselessly ..), but I have my reasons and if they are on my way,their death sees to me needed

When I realized the smell of blood and sulfur spreading place, the beasts have ended the service.

It is certainly disgusting new skills I got. Wonder what she would think about it .. she would say "do not come near me" or "you become a monster", "what you did with Hakuryuu?" but even with the reality ,the things I always think more likely she will say's "it's okay, you did what was necessary,I love you anyway" will be so good if she say's this ... Oh my lies are starting to make more effect on me.

I leave the forest and go my way to disarm the tent and continue my journey, there are rebels to kill.

When I get there , it was a hawk with a message from my sister, I hope there is more a request for me to come "home".

But the paper was:

"Hakuryuu a Fanalis apparently one ally of Aladdin (who Kougyoku has reported) infiltrated our castle and was held successfully, I do not know if it was your friend, but I thought I should tell you"

Fanalis?, Can only be Morgianna .. and how well "was his friend" what they did with her ?

I Caught just what is important ,and go to Kou Empire.

**I have other two chapters ready ,so with the first comment I post the next xD**


	2. Morning 2

**I don't on Magi if I was ..well I would be very rich and ship all the characteres..**

**Hi guys =3= ,well ,I hope you like ,any thing that I could do better or a english mistake please warn me**

Dark .. cold .. wet and uncomfortable.

Are characteristic of the place called "cell," which for me might be called "home" by so much that I am familiar with these conditions, more than anything else really. However even if I'm used to, I hate it and all the memories i lived .But what I hate most is the unknown this place brings, not knowing what're after the bars, what they are doing and planning about me ,while I am detained here.

I came to the Empire Kou intended to alert the Hakuryuu, about they're planning war .. well this was what I would say to him. In fact with the expected war,I was scared of what would be his decision if he would return to Sindria and fight with us, would simply get out and plan things by himself or .. would be with the Kou and fight against us ..

I managed to enter the castle without being seen, searched for hours, until I find his supposed room, when I opened was a maid inside,the poor on uttered a scream before I could delete it, then several guards came to attack me, I lost count of how much of then I beat it ,when Judal appeared.

"Ohhh who's here!, If isn't the nanny of that Magi! "-he said in the annoying mocking tone .

I had three choices attack him with my legs , using my metal vessel or run, the third seemed more likely to my successful to escape from the castle. Even if I beat Judal others might appear.

I should not have come!, This idea was too risky, I knew it very well!, .. But .. I couldn't continue my journey without knowing what was going to happen with Hakuryuu, he was so angry the last time I saw him ,he could try to do something risky, I just didn't want that to happen.

I averted Juda ice attacks while running, I think I was halfway where had the castle wall, just a little more and get it, but then I hear someone reciting the invocation of a Djinn and soon after a attack, some way could deviate, but that Magi had cast a spell too, and then my conscience leaves me.

And here I am, three days in jail, again, I think I could escape, but Hakuryuu sister came to me said that my situation was still being discussed and told me that her brother was on an expedition and would be coming back, so I decided I'd better wait until he come, I don't know if I'll have another opportunity like this.

They did nothing to me, asked some questions about Sindria and why I come here, I said that I came for my own reasons and said nothing about Sindria ,the didn't forced me to speak and simply walked away.

I see a shadow come, when approaching it's look like a kid .. I think, the clothes look like of a prince, his hair has more rosy than Kougyoku and had a face more feminine than her , whe he get close to the cell he looked to me head to toe and smiled ,that smile gave me chills, because I knew what kind of expression was that , was of someone who liked to hurt people, the memory of the man I had to call "master" came to mind .

"Ahhh then you're the servant of the Magi and his king !, I'm Kouha nice to meet you! !" -said in a tone innocently false as he arrived in the cell and opens.

I have to resist the urge to kick his mocking face .

"So what kind service you did for them!?, If they left you , you shouldn't do right".- Still in the innocent tone

I remain seated but my hand impulsively punches the ground and breaks

"Ohhh you're offended!, I was just wondering ,what's wrong with!? Hey if they don't want you anymore, you can stay with me,"

I have to control myself,I'm not supposed to fight for now.

"I am kinda of patient, I can teach you how to do things right and even if you get hurt in the beginning, in the end you will start to like" - speaked in the mocking voice

I can't take anymore, I got up, but when I should punch that guy, I hear someone speak my name in the distance, a familiar voice that makes my heart warm when it scream my name again.

Hakuryuu is that you? ..

**I kinda afraid if a made a bad Kouha (especially in the manga show's his isn't that bad) but I like him a swear xD**

**I got another done so with the next review I put**


	3. Morning 3

**Hi Guys ,thanks sooo much for the comment ,give me stretch to keep going *-***

**I don't own Magi if was... I would put panties in Morgiana**

Hakuryuu Pov

I run the more fast that I can, how could they hold her in a cell!?, After all she passed as slave, do this to her, is just humiliating, I scream her name to see which of the runners she was. Nobody answers., I feel my throat cling, she's fine isn't she ? ! , Morgiana would not falter so early, I was looking hallway by hallway, but she was none of them .

I arrived at the last which hadn't conferred yet ,and I finally saw an open cell, would she have escaped?. I started to run , my heart was like it will come out through my mouth until I saw that scene which made me feel sick..

Morgiana Pov

"Hey why are you got up? Want to doing anything"? - Kouha pervertedly says

I ignore the question and stepped through him, I had to go see Hakuryuu he was calling me, then the rosy grabed my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" - A serious tone,it's first time used.

"Hakuryuu ... he's calling me .".-I say in a low tone, for some reason I felt weak ,and my body was unstable.

"Morgiana-dono , where are you?!" -This time his voice could be heard louder , he must been getting close.

I would answer him, but the boy used a hand to cap my mouth and the other on to held both of my arms behind my back, I tried to got free, but my body wasn't responding as it should.

"Finding weird?, Is quite simple as you're a Fanalis we're putting sleeping drug in your food to keep you from escaping"- back to his mocking tone.

He throwed me against the wall and placed my arms up., -"This way you are much more domesticated, don't you think ? '."

I hated that feeling, of having no control, worse, being controlled, I heard the voice of Hakuryuu higher, a little of desperation taked my body.

"What should I do with you?"- He asked in the fake tone again, puts one of his legs between mine, which made my dress got up , his face started to get close to mine ..

"Let her go Kouha! "-I feel the warmth came to my chest when his voice comes to me so clearly, I could look of the corner of my eye to saw him ,he looked at me with so much of concern, how humiliating .. I didn't want him to see me so vulnerable.

"Why should I? You order me or something? "- Kouha tone changed to a more threatening, he released his hand from my face and the other continued to hold my arms.

"Because if you keep this up, I'll kill-" he speaks coldly, how Hakuryuu could said this so easily that way.

"Wow, is the perverseness in person!,how can you talking with your beloved cousin!, She is his personal servant or something, for you to be so angry?" -If Hakuryuu say yes, I think I could get out here easily. but even for acting, I wouldn't go through this again.

"She is my fiance-" I felt my face flush completely when he said this,how he could speak this so naturally and even more in front of others.

"Woa !,I didn't know it was that serious ,hey girl why didn't you say anything! I don't like to take things from others" -he releases me and started to leave the cell.

" If you get close to her again ..."-he came with the dark tone again.

"shill out !, i didn't know that she was yours, no one actually knew you were engaged .. do what you want .. "-And then he disappeared from our view.

"Morgiana-dono are you ok!?" - in his usual polite tone , ... after all he hadn't changed, he comes close to me and helped me up.

"They did something to you?"

"No , what happened now was the first time, they only were putting sleeping drug on my food."

"I understand ... how they could they do this .. above all you .." He stops and looks at me red.

"What I talked to Kouha was just for him not come near you ''- Why do I feel sad when he said this.

"But not the proposal that I made isn't open! ... Huh but I not forcing you to it, you have the right to choose, but not that all women have the right to choose" -See him all red and confused maked me laugh, he looked at me and manages to got even redder .

"What I mean is ... I'm glad to see you"-he said embarrassed .

'But why did you come here Morgiana-dono?' -he questioned worried.

"I came because of you"

**Well I got just one more which i finished yesterday ,so which the first comment I post =3=**


	4. Morning 4

**I don't own Magi if was... well I think I would show in the manga how Hakuryuu untie hair is .**

**Hi \o\,thankyo so much for the comments *-* ,and the advices too (thankyo ResyaAfhirsa 3)now I try to fix the other chapter and this one so if you see any problem with my english ,or just what i could do to make the history better ,just warn me o/.**

**Hakuryuu Pov**

"-I came for you" -. My heart started beating uncontrolled .. what she meant by "I came for you" will she finally began to have the same feelings for me?, I had to hold my urge to hug her. When I went back to reality and saw that she wasstill staring at me ,waiting for an answer

"What did you mean by you came for me?"

"Well ... I, I came to tell you that will happen a war between the Empire Kou and ...almost the rest of the world "

"I already knew.." -. She looked at me with surprise and .. fear?

"You already knew that? ... Then you will .. ? "She says in a tone almost tearful and lowers her head her thin arms crossed to create support to each other.

I approached her and crouched down to get lower than her petite body then I manage to see her face downcast, she looked like she was going to cry .., - "I'll what, Morgiana-dono?" I said-on pure concern.

She blinked for a moment, going out of a trance and returned to her feature indifferent.

"You will then fight against us?"-She spoked coolly

I felt disappointed ,with her speech, so she didn't come here for me? Came only concern with Sindria,only with concern about her "future king"?

"So you came here just for that, see if you had another helper for your group?" -When I saw the anger had taken me and the words already had left my mouth.

"Of course not !, I came here on my own!" Felt anger in her words.

"So I repeat, why did you come here Morgiana?" Speak-in cooler tone that I can say to her.

"Why ..?, Why do you think!?, Is not a matter of having a more enemy or a less ally , i not want you to fight against us,** I didn't want to fight with you**!" -She said kinda desperate completely geting out of her way.

Feel guilt come to me, how could I think that Morgiana came here just for policy?, She was just worried about me .., risked everything just to see me.,but I still do not quite understand why she came here.

Morgiana Pov

After what I said, Hakuryuu was speechless , was an awkward silence in the cold cell, how pathetic, the way I talked to him seemed so fragile and out of control.

Then he moved wordlessly and approaches, approaches me too much and when I found myself he put his hands on my shoulders and squeezed slightly, a shiver ran through my body, I can't deal with the way he acts, much less with the emotions that bring's me when he do that, I turned my face in embarrassment.

"Morgiana-dono look at me, please ..."-he speaks so gentle that I can't deny. **"I'll never fight against you**"-there was no deceit in his voice.

"But then what will you do?"-I said in a undesirable whiny tone .

"Not here, the walls have ears .. can you come with me?."

I tried to start walking, but somehow I feel dizzy and the ground seemed to move. I touch the wall trying to get support then I felt an warm arm and another cold one ,who stand me up and get me involved in them, my face touched his torso ,it was warm and somehow comforting ..?, raise my face and see the owner's arms staring at me sweetly (I turned my red face as fast as I could ).

"It looks that the effect of the sleeping drug isn't over yet."

He comes out of the cell, walking me through the halls of the castle servants looked at me astonished, my head goes down to avoid the looks,I felt Hakuryuu held me tighter and saw that he stared coldly anyone who looked us (which made then don't loke anymore.) When we entered the room I realized that I had searched this place the other day,** his room**, he gently laid me down on a couch and sat in a chair beside me.

"How do you feel?, If you want, I can ask the maids to bring something."

"I'm fine, don't worry, just move make me feel bad .. so please tell me, will you fight with the Kou Empire?"

His gaze became sad for a moment he seemed to reflect on what he was going to speak and said. - "I want to become the Emperor and I have to stop certain people from this place, so for now it's best I stick around, follow the orders that are given to me, until I have a chance to attack them when they are weak. "

"So if they send you to fight against us ,you will fight?"I Feel my eyes goes wet in the middle of my worlds .

"Yes ... but!" -He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, so that my face was close to his, too close.

"I want you to stay here with me, I promise you that nothing will happen to you, you don't need to suffer more from the things that happen in the world, I'll protect you of anything "-he speaks in the same tone of that day, the day that an ex-slave was asked to become queen.

**So guys I kinda got a bad news, this chapters i just had to translate to english that I already had posted on the page of my first language , but now I will have to make a new one so until Thursday i think would be ready.(I have to uptade "as you wish " too x-x)**


	5. Morning 5

**I don't own Magi **

**Hi guys sorry for the delay ,anyway I'm so sorry for the english mistakes and all. i'm really trying my best but for now i kinda of limited so I looking for beta reader (just for the english mistakes I got one for the history) or even a co-writer anyway I did bigger this time s2**

**Hakuryuu POVs**

The cold wind of winter afternoon, beat in the window slightly, formed the only noise in that room, bedecked with all needless ornaments, and was just us in that room, with me repeating the same mistakes, kneeling in front her, holding her pretty calloused hands, while she sat on the couch, looking at me puzzled, is better than crying, as it was last time, she seemed to gather the thoughts that fled, she removed her hands from mine and spoke:

"Wh-wh-what am I to you Hakuryuu-san?" - She spoke softly, but I could feel the anger in her voice."

"I told you, you're the one that I want to spend the rest of my life." -I spoke in all sincerity, I got up and went sit in the chair across her, as I turn to sit, when she spoke:

"You are wrong. "-She keeped that harshly, her face turned down, to hide her sorrowful eyes.

"Why do you think this?"-I asked ,sitting on the chair.

"You just do what it is convenient to you , you say for me don't be concerned with the rest of the world, I should forget everything and everyone?, I gonna stand here hoping everything will work out?, you mean getting hold here !, I don't think it's very different from the life that I had as a slave .. "-she spoke kinda of agonized, looking at me with mournful eye.

"Morgiana, my proposal is your choice, I'll never force you to anything and even if you come to accept it, you have every right to give up after , I'll never want to be your ower, what I want ,is be your ... your ... fiance. "- I said embarrassed, the word "lover" came to mind but I didn't dare to use it.

"But what do you mean by don't be concerned with the rest of the world ? "-she said coldly.

"I just .. don't want you to suffer, I thought that if you don't care about the problems that are happening in the countries, leaving then to me, you could be happier." - I said polited, she lowered her face, taking her hands snapped into one another.

"So it is for me to forget all the friends I've made, I should forget about Alibaba and Aladdin and let them die?"-She said angrily, this time her eyes found mine, waiting to receive a response. - I felt something cold forming in my chest, this is what they call jealousy ? ,when I saw her so angry for me had spoken about them,her defending** him** ,this dirty feeling takes over me.

"Why do you care so much about them Morgiana?"-I said angrily

"They saved me!, Without them I would still ... I still ... in that place,keeping having to do those things,being that thing "."she said bitterly. I'm never the first option, the list choice of the king don't much bitterness me as know that Morgiana already has her king, her metal vessel around her wrists evidence this, even my own Djinn only chose me because I was the last option, thinking better, again it's all fault of Gyokuen, if she had been a mother,don't killing her own children, I wouldn't had to care about the position of the throne, if I still had my brothers, they would help me to be stronger, to the point I don't need the pity of a Djinn to get it one, if they hadn't died, we were going to explore the world and I would find Morgiana, before Alibaba , I would release her, I would be the person who she would have all her gratitude, would be** I** she would fall in love to.

"Hey answer me what I mean to you?" -I said in a bitter tone, if things continue like this, I'll lose my manners and cry in front of her ,she stopped for a moment lowering her head, she turned red or is it just the shade of her hair?.

"To me you're ... a very important person"-she embarrassed speaks, what she meant by I'm an important person, I was going to argue when someone knocked on the door ,she was still sitting on the couch ,I went to answer the door, the outside was my sister smiling sweetly to me.

"Hello brother, see you returned safely from the journey, if they didn't told me that you were back, I wouldn't know right ? .. why you didn't tell me , that you're engaged, when they let you do that?"-She spoke irritated, Hakuei still was acting like a doting mother, then Kouha already spread to the entire palace about me being engaged ,well ..what is said ,is said ., she entered the room and asked me to do the same.

"Isn't an official engagement, but I intend make it ,when things calm down."-I said in a natural tone, I saw Morgiana lowers her head (again) trying to disguise her red face, I don't know if increasing this lie (which is partly true), is the best solution, but its the only one I can think of at the moment.  
"Hakuryuu you can't decide things like that, you know that most of our weddings are politicals ".-she said trying to sound angry, but I see ,she is just worried, I was going to say something but she spoke again:

"Anyway, we solve this after, our mother is calling all of us in the main hall, Morgiana do you mind waiting here for a moment?-Hakuei said polite ,Morgiana fills her cheeks like a child who didn't like what heard, but she nods indicating it is fine.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon". -I brush my hand on her head and follow Hakuei out of my room.  
When we arrived at the huge main hall, I see that somehow they had managed to fill it, some guards, mages, subgenerais ,the Magi and all my cousins with their servants were present. Kougyoku beckons me to come closer to her, at her side was her servant and Judal that had that annoying smile on his face.

"It's true that you married?"-Kougyoku asked with all the curiosity of the world, how the story grew that way?, At least can't got worse.

"What they said to you?" -I asked worried.

"They said you got pregnant that Fanalis and decided to marry her ,for not have a bastard in such a young age". -Judal spoke in the most naturality in the world, I felt flush with the idea, it seemed that my sister was going to have a heart attack, looking to me, waiting for an answer, then I saw more Kouha forward, smiling devilishly at me, I have to remember to take satisfaction with him later.

"Isn't true , I just proposed and she accepted, nothing more this".-I said embarrassed, Hakuei sighs relieved .

"Oo!, What a pity ... and I thought you became a man."-The Magi spoke in mocking tone, I would respond when I realize everyone got quiet, Gyokuen had arrived, she passed between us without saying hello and sits on the throne.

"Good afternoon, I'm so happy to have all my beloved family all gathered here."-Gyokuen spoke in a natural kind tone, I'm the only one ,who see that it was hypocritical the way she spoke?

"But I unfortunately I called all you for other reasons" .-she said in a sad tone pretending to be concerned about whatcan happen to us.

"The Empire Reim on its way to attack the city of Magnostadt, this moment is a great opportunity for us to enter between them and end up with two of our enemies at the same time." -She said in authoritative tone .

"The Empire ships of Reim are still loading, then is expected the war occur in two months, I will need some of you for the war and the other to stay in position if another kingdom attack". -She continues, Aladdin's in Magnostadt the last time I heard, I hope he doesn't enter in this war, or at least I won't be called.

"I believe that four battalions is more than enough to solve the situation, being a conqueror of dungeons to command the battalion, in order of entry will be the first Kouha, Kougyoku in the second, third Koumei and fourth Hakuryuu"- Her tone was pure command ,for a moment ,I believe she smiled at me, but of course she would call me, she knows I'm a friend of Aladdin, is a test that she is doing.  
The speech continued a few hours, she spoke of the strategy battles and designation of positions to finaly dispense us all, I said goodbye to the others without delay and went to my room, when I got there Morgiana wasn't anywhere , I searched on the balcony and the bathroom but I couldn't find it, I was going to leave the room when she arrives through the window.

-"Where were you?"-I asked worried, she was standing near the window.

"I went hidden to the meeting "- she said shamed , but there isn't seemed no little regret on her face .

"You have idea of the risk you passed!, Even with me saying on you defence, you'd be considered a spy and would be executed!".-I said angryly approaching her.

"I wouldn't be caught twice in the same place"-she said a bit coldily but I can feel the certainty in her voice, scolding her would be no good, so I decided to cut to the chase.

"What will you do about the war Morgiana-dono ?"-I think I spoke a bit coldily, she looked sad, holding her shoulders for support the words she will say.

"I will go back and help Aladdin,he is in that city... and you Hakuryuu will you do what was told, will you fight against us?"-She tried to sound cold, but I could see she was just sad, the months I spent beside Morgiana, Aladdin and Alibaba were the best days of my life, I am eternally grateful to them , but if I'm in a war against they I would try to avoid them, but if we mett, I think I would be able to fight against Alibaba or Aladdin.

"Morgiana,as I said ,I would never fight you, if at the time of the battle you fight against me, I won't retaliate, but I can't say the same about Aladdin."-I said sad, she held her shoulders trying to regain her balance ,she seemed about cry anytime, no good I say that I don't want to fight with them if I know if there is a situation, I am able to do this.

"And you Morgiana, if I come to fight against Aladdin or even Alibaba if I am** killing** one of them, do you fight me?" -I speak pretending not to care.

**Morgianna Pov**

What happened to Hakuryuu, I could never imagine him saying so naturally that he will kill them, and even ask me to choose a side, the idea of Hakuryuu killing one of them, terrifies me as much as the idea that I have to fight with him, when I realized I was already crying.

"I-I don't know ... I ...** I don't wanna know!** ... Please don't make me choose it"-I speak between sobs, how can I let my emotions take over me so easily ,I saw that Hakuryuu approaches me he raises a hand but lower it after I clean the tears that semmed never stopped I will spoke.

"Then I'm going now, I better start getting ready ". -I get near him and put one of my hands lightly on his shoulder, he looked sad to me saying anything.

"Goodbye Hakuryuu, it was nice to see you one last time as a friend"-a tear escaped from my face, he holds my hand brutality a shudder insists itself me.

"Morgiana, the battle is two months, I must go when is missing two weeks, then you can come with me ,hidden in one of the caravans and then you separate from me, I believe you will still be in time to find Aladdin ,so until then stay here".he said in weak tone, his eyes imploring .

"But stay here it wouldn't be hypocritical to what will happen next to us? "- I said sincerely, he becomes unresponsive for a moment, but it seems to be something on his mind, he pulls my other hand close to him and got uncomfortably near to my face.  
"Hey, Morgiana, lets believe in a big lie?  
Let's pretend that there is only us in this world.  
Let's pretend that we have no past or future.  
Let's pretend that our feelings are the same, with the same intensity.  
And if we try hard enough we can pretend that we will be eternally happy."

**Any Ideias any sugestions or just talk to me ,just review ;D**


End file.
